Something Worth Living For
by DearRonWeasley31
Summary: The chaos of the war is over, and Harry's life is left in bits and pieces; It's up to him to piece them back together. The first piece of his life he needs back? Ginny Weasley.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, it is all from JK Rowling's creative mind.

Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: Only love can do that - Martin Luther King Jr.

It was the morning of May 4th, two days after the final battle. The castle was destroyed, pieces of stone and shattered glass, scattered around the grounds. The remaining towers standing stood out like a black sheep in a herd of white. Windows were shattered, it particles jagged, and spread out throughout the corridors. And everywhere, there was blood to remind everyone of how tragic the occasion was. Lives had been spared, but some lives were perished with a flick of a wand, and a mutter of some cursed words. The fire had sufficed, leaves hole in the walls, and some of the trees burnt to the ground. But it also burnt people's hearts, some burns so bad, that nothing can help them.

All the bodies had been moved to their proper destinations, to find saddened families awaiting their arrival. Many tears were shed, and many hearts were broken.

"The chosen one." Harry said, fumbling with a rock that lay in his hand. He, then, drew his arm back, and threw the stone into the Black Lake that faced him. "Yeah right." He muttered, looking down. He was sad, maybe even partially depressed. He had the faces of all of the fallen lingering in his mind. And for the ones that had fallen he didn't know, their silhouettes took their place.

He ran his fingers through his unruly raven hair, pushing it back in frustration. He couldn't get the guilt out of his mind, but however, he had to forgive himself and move on. He knew he had to, and sometime he would have to, but he just hadn't found out how yet.

Even though there were signs of disaster on the ground of Hogwarts school, it was still beautiful, no matter the destruction. The sun was barely peeking over the forbidden forest, as if it was secretly watching Harry, as he sat there jumbling around in his thoughts. The sun was just barely high enough, to light up the ground, casting a glow of light. His lips escaped a small smile, as he saw a Phoenix fly overhead, singing a melodic song. He turned his severely bruised body to see a certain ginger haired boy walking towards him. Slowly but steadily.

"Hey mate." Ron said, sitting down next to Harry with a slight grunt. Harry still had his eyes fixed on the somber bird, that soared just yards in front of him.

"Hey." Harry said his delayed reply, as he watched the sunrise. He smiled again, which was one of the only smiles that he had had in two days. He had been walking around, helping the damage, or sleeping the time through. Not once in those two days had he smiled. But only that morning, had his lips formed a grin. The two young men sat in silence, until Ron saw a bushy haired girl walking towards him, and his face grew into a grin.

Young love. Two young people who had not realized their love for each other, until mere minutes into the most memorable battle in the history of the wizarding world. Yet, Harry had still not talked to his first love, Ginny Weasley. While on the run, she was all he could think about, aside from the other things, but now; he was afraid to talk to her. Afraid that she had found someone else, and didn't love him anymore.

"Hi." Hermione said, sitting down next to Ron. He took her hand in his, and wrapped his arm fingers around hers.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said, not even looking at her, just staring off into space. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and criss-crossed her legs.

"Harry." She said, turning her body to face him. She had let go of Ron's hand. "You need to stop blaming this all on yourself. I know that you think this is all your fault, but it isn't okay? It's Voldemort's, and he's dead now. We can't do anything to change the past." She said.

"Yeah say that again." He said, referring to their third year.

"Okay fine, but we can't bring people back from the dead Harry. It's one of the many things that magic of our kind cannot do. We just have to live with our choices, knowing we made the right ones." She said. "You need to come back to reality Harry. If you don't, you'll just waste your life, practically drowning yourself in self pity." She said.

"I am not giving myself self pity Hermione." Harry fought back. "You don't understand." He said.

"Oh. So I don't understand?" She asked. "I've been your friend for seven years Harry. I know what you get like when something like this happens. I've known you for too long to let you just sit here, when there is a castle to rebuild, and your life to build up." She said.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't have this on my mind Hermione? Cuz nothing else can really help it." He lied. Something else did help it, but he didn't like to think about it.

"Ginny." She said, bringing up the very same thing that he had been thinking about. Harry didn't say a word, and just looked down. "She's waiting for you Harry. She's been waiting for you for a year now, and you've been sitting our here all by yourself. She thinks that you don't love her anymore." She said.

"But I do Hermione. That's the thing." He said. "I don't want her to have the life I have. There are Death Eaters after me, and that bloody Rita Skeeter, and almost everyone in the Wizarding World wants to meet me."

"Harry." She said, looking at him in the dead eye. She was serious, and Harry could tell. "You have to stop trying to protect everyone for every second of everyday. She can protect herself, and you know she can. We all don't need saving every day, we just need to have our best friend, smiling and perky like the first day I met you." She said.

"She's right mate." Ron piped in.

"I know she's right Ron." Harry said. He knew it was right, he knew he had to let go of this stage, and throw it in the water. He just couldn't do it. "I just can't do it." He said.

"Of course you can." Hermione said. "I'll help you with it. Come on." She said, getting up and offering him her hand. He took it, and she helped him up.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as they walked through the rubble and towards the broken doors. Ron stood on the outside of Hermione, holding her hand. Harry was hoping that they wouldn't get too romantic in front of him, but he was happy to see both of them together, after seven years. Finally.

"You'll see." Hermione said cheerfully. Harry just tagged along, not saying a single word. Hermione leaded both Ron and Harry to what used to be the Great Hall. It still stood, but there was sever damage to the walls. The window had been shattered, and so many stones from the walls were all over the floor. Harry was even shocked that it was still standing. The Weasley family had vacated it, going off and fixing the grounds. Harry looked to his right, to Andromeda Tonks with Teddy Lupin, rocking him back and forth. He smiled, and walked over to them with a feel of rhythm to his steps. He now knew why Hermione had brought him over; family was his strongest asset to his healing.

"Hello Harry, nice seeing you here." Andromeda bounced baby Teddy slightly in her arms, as he giggled and spat into thin air. His smile lit up the room, and his hair would change color when his emotions were made different. His hair was a bright orange, which Harry assumed meant that Teddy was happy.

"Nice seeing you Mrs. Tonks." Harry responded back.

"Oh Harry, please call me Andromeda. Mrs. Tonks makes me sound like an old bat." She laughed. "Of course, that's what I am. So you can call me whatever you like dear." Teddy seemed to notice that Harry was there, because he looked towards Harry and giggled. Ron and Hermione, who had been a few feet away talking, walked to see Teddy laughing at Harry.

"Bet you he thinks you're funny looking." Ron joked, and Harry formed a little smile. Teddy then stopped to look at Ron, and had a blank stare on his face. Within a matter of seconds, Teddy was curled up against Andromeda, his face buried in her chest.

"Bet he thinks you're a mountain troll." Hermione said, slightly pushing Ron in the arm. Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek, and turned back to Harry.

"So Harry, how are you?" Andromeda asked, as she put Teddy into a makeshift crib she had built with a flick of a wand. Teddy rolled over on his side, his eyes fluttered as he slept peacefully.

"I'm good. Working on a few things in my life, getting everything sorted out and realizing a few things." Harry answered back. Andromeda gently nodded her head as she fixed her dress patterned with daisies and tulips.

"That's nice dear, I'm happy to hear that you're trying to get back up your feet." said Andromeda. "And since the way that you two are standing," She motioned towards Ron and Hermione, where Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. "I assume that you two finally got together." Hermione was the first to respond, but Ron's response almost overlapped Hermione's.

"Yes we did."

"You knew too?" Ron asked her. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, that made the situation more awkward. "I meanyou said finally"

"We'll watch him for you Andromeda." Hermione answered, cutting Andromeda off while she rambled on. "We'll take care of him."

Andromeda stood up, and walked over to Hermione and gave her a warming hug. "Thank you so much dear, I'll be back for him in an hour."

"No need to rush, we won't be leaving anytime soon." Hermione reminded her, a warm and calming smile brushed on Hermione's face. Andromeda gave one last look at them, a wave and smile of goodbye came, and she was around the corner and out of sight.

The trio sat down towards Teddy, and saw him began to roll around in his crib. Harry looked down at him, and his hair had changed from being bright orange, to being like Harry's jet-black hair. Teddy, in some way, reminded Harry of himself when he was a young one just like Teddy. His parents were murdered, with no family left, other than aunts and uncles that didn't love him and a godfather who cared about him so much, but couldn't really be there for him because his life was so chaotic.

"Fancy seeing you here Harry." Luna piped up. Harry took his eyes off Teddy, and faced towards her. "I would've thought you would be sleeping, you had a lot of Brumples in your heart the other day."

"I'm sorry Lunalike each other?" Ron asked. Hermione just crossed her legs and placed her hands on top of her folded legs.

"No, I just think that they're really close friends. They were in the DA together, and they were Herbology partners, they must be somewhat of good friends." She answered.

As she finished, Ron looked over to see Teddy stretching his arms and looking towards him. He began to squirm around and whine slightly. Harry looked at Hermione with a plea of help written in his eyes. Hermione hesitantly got up and picked Teddy up out of his crib. She found the bag where Andromeda kept the bottles, and placed it in Teddy's mouth. He eagerly drank it down, and then turned back into the bubbly baby boy that he had been before. He took one look at Harry, and started to giggle again.

"I think he wants you Harry."

"But there's just a slight problem" Andromeda hurried back and took Teddy from Hermione. "I hope that he wasn't too much of a bother."

"Not at all." Hermione said.

"We're happy to help." Harry added on.

"He is a fun, little guy, Teddy." Ron said.

"He is, isn't he?" She tucked him into his little crib again, and formed a handle onto the crib which was tiny enough for her to carry. "Well, I think I must be going off to the Hufflepuff common room. I'm having some tea with Molly and Fleur, who happens to make the most delicious tea I have ever had." She added.

"I'll have to try it out sometime." Harry said. "We'll see you later Andromeda." He said.

"I will see you later too dears." She said, as she picked up Teddy's tiny carrier with her hand, as it was too risky with magic, and walked out of where the great oak doors used to stand.

The day went on better than Harry had planned, and what he had expected. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone out into the Quidditch stadium and played catch with the quaffle. They found it too hard to play with a snitch, and playing with a bludger would be downright unintelligent. More strolls in the forest, more talks by the Black Lake, and by the end of the day, Harry was ready to eat his dinner and fall fast asleep.

As Harry walked into the fixed common room, he glanced over to his right. His breathe was taken away, his vision blurred even though his glasses were still on. His heart began to pound against his chest like it wanted to jump out of his body and find its other half; which coincidentally happened to lie across the room.

"Hi Harry," She said, putting down her book. "I didn't see you there."

"I just got here," Harry said, pointing towards the portrait hole like he needed to indicate the place where he came from. "How long have you been up here?" He asked, his mouth starting a drought on his tongue.

"About half an hour, I just felt like getting away." She said, folding up her body on the couch so he could sit down also. He took the chance and sat down right next to her, his body no less than three inches from hers.

"Must be nice." Harry said, awkwardly. He hadn't quite known what to say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She sat there, also feeling the wave of awkward tension between them, and began to say something.

"Harry, can I ask you" Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and sat on it. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect." Ginny responded back.

"So I take it you two got back together?" Hermione asked, and all she received was a simple nod and smile from Ginny, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, that's all I was waiting for to hear from you, but I want to know other things tomorrow." Hermione said, as she got off Ginny's bed into her own.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise." Ginny smiled, as she climbed into her own bed and turned off the light. She then fell into a peaceful sleep, one certain raven hair boy drifting throughout her dreams.

I hoped you all enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
